Klaineiversary!
by katieklaine27
Summary: One year ago today, something magical happened, That is Klaine. March 15th. A magical day. Blaine surprises Kurt with an awesome anniversary present! woohoo!


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ENJOY!**

Today, March 15th is Kurt and Blaine's 1 year anniversary. It's Thursday, early morning before school.

The buzzing sound of a cell phone woke Kurt almost immediately. He rolled over and grabbed the phone off the bedside table and spoke tiredly into it. "Hello?"

"Happy anniversary!" Blaine yelled on the other line

"Awe, Blaine you remembered!"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Kurt smiled "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, get out of bed and come outside."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and looked out his window seeing Blaine; he waved and quickly got dressed.

"Hey!" Kurt jumped on Blaine's back as he ran outside.

"Hello." Blaine smiled grabbing his legs to support his weight.

Kurt smiled resting his head on Blaine's shoulder "Do we have to go to school?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Kurt groaned.

"Oh come on. The sooner we go to school, the sooner it's over and the sooner we can make out."

"We could make out now, though."

"I had other plans though…"

"Like…"

"Like coffee from the Lima Bean."

Kurt smiled "Mm, okay."

Blaine let Kurt jump off his back and get in the car. Blaine got in the car and picked up the coffee cup from the cup holder.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled taking it and drinking it.

Blaine started driving and he hoped Kurt hadn't noticed they weren't going to school.

"Blaine, where are we going?"

"Uhm, school…"

"You made a wrong tur-"Kurt cut himself off as they pulled into the airport. "Blaine…"

Blaine didn't say anything as he parked the car, got out and rushed to open Kurt's door. Kurt smiled softly, looking a little confused as he followed Blaine around the airport and to a gate. He watched as he gave two tickets to the lady working there. Kurt grabbed the tickets when the lady handed them back to Blaine, but he snatched them back quickly. "It's a surprise!"

Kurt sighed sitting down as the plane took off. As they got closer and started to land, the lady announced "We'll be landing in New York in approximately five minutes."

Blaine bit his lip as he glanced at Kurt.

"Blaine, are you taking me to New York City?"

"No…"

"Blaine…"

"Okay yes." Blaine said "We're going to see your favorite musical…"

"Wicked? Blaine, I love you!"

"Happy anniversary…"

Kurt smiled kissing him softly. "You made my present look bad!"

Blaine smirked "I doubt that."

"It's just a watch with your name on it…its lame compared to this." Kurt said as they got off the plane and walked outside.

"I like watches…" Blaine smiled softly as they got in a taxi and headed into the city.

"Here's your watch…" Kurt grinned taking it out of his pocket and giving it to Blaine.

Blaine smiled putting it on and watching Kurt's face light up as they got out of the taxi and started walking around holding hands.

"Blaine, this is amazing. I love it here."

"I do too… I wanna live here."

Kurt smiled looking at him "I'm moving here after high school, even if I don't get into NYADA."

"You're getting into NYADA!"

"I'm not good enough…"

"No, you're better than good."

"Really?" Kurt looked up at him

"Yes, someday I'll be coming in here to watch you perform on the Broadway stage." Blaine said opening the door to the Gershwin Theater.

Kurt blushed lightly and followed Blaine to go get the tickets. After they got the tickets it was 12:00 and they went to Tiffany and Co. and had breakfast at Tiffany's. Then they went for a walk in Central Park.

"My dad is probably going to kill me." Kurt said.

"Don't worry about that. I talked to him and Carole about this. I didn't want him to kill me!"

Kurt giggled "Awe, you are so sweet."

"Yeah, you're 'sick' though, okay?"

"Oh, okay!" Kurt smiled fake coughing into his arm as Blaine laughed "And what about you? Do your parents know you're here?"

"No, they think I'm at school."

"What about after school? Because school is over…" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm, looking at the watch "in about three hours."

"I'm going to your house."

Kurt nodded slightly "Oh and uh what are we going to do at 'my house'?"

"This…" Blaine smiled slowly leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt smiled biting his lip as they pulled away. "I like that."

"I do too." Blaine chuckled and walked through the park until they reached the lake. They sat down and stared at the water for awhile.

"I have a question, well two actually." Kurt said softly

"I have answers."

"Number one, where did you get the money for all of this?"

"Well my family is kind of rich and uh the money for this is from my collage fund."

"Wow, okay. Number two, why are you doing all this for /me/?"

"You're worth it…because I love you and I always will even if at some point you stop loving me, I'll still love you. Forever and always…"

"Blaine, I'd never stop loving you!"

"Good…" Blaine intertwined their fingers together and they kept walking around until they reached the Amsterdam Court Hotel and they checked in. They walked into the room and Blaine sat on the bed. "I hope you don't mind, there's only one bed…if you're uncomfortable with it I'll sleep on the floor."

"No! I don't mind at all!"

Blaine smirked slightly "Okay."

Kurt smiled a little, biting his lip.

"Let's go shopping!" Blaine smiled getting up and taking Kurt's hand. Blaine pulled Kurt outside and got in a taxi. They went shopping and got clothes. By the time they had finished it was 5:00 and they had dinner reservations for 5:30 at Majestic Delicatessen. They went to dinner and after they ate they went to the Gershwin Theater and watched Wicked. Kurt sang softly to himself but Blaine was listening to him. After the show they went for a walk in Time Square and then they headed to the hotel. "I am so tired!" Kurt said as he fell onto the bed. "I am too." Blaine said sitting on the bed. Kurt looked at him and Blaine laid back on the bed staring into Kurt's blue eyes. "I love you." "I love you too…" Kurt smiled leaning in to kiss him. Blaine smiled kissing back "Goodnight…" "Goodnight." They both fell asleep quickly and got up in the morning to head home. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT 3 


End file.
